Affection
by BabyTears
Summary: Tezuka wasn't quite sure if he likes Fuji's way of displaying his affection for him publicly. But to Fuji, the word affection has a totally different meaning to what Tezuka have in mind. [TezuFuji] Tezuka's birthday fic, One Shot.


_**Author's note: Happy birthday Tezuka Kunimitsu! As usual, a big thank you to those who commented on this fic. Counting back, this is babysyusuke's 3rd year into tennis no oujisama... I still do love this tezufuji pairing although by now most people would get bored of them (laughs). Ok, enough blabbering. Here's "Affection". Oh and Jac, thanks for doing the beta reading for me (glomps)!**_

**_Affection_**

For Tezuka Kunimitsu, there wasn't really anything that could make him cower in fear. Or at least that was what he thought until he started dating his tennis club's prodigy, Fuji Syusuke. There are people who wonder how the two of them could come together, especially considering that both their personalities are totally different from each other.

Tezuka was the quieter one among the two of them, while Fuji was more on the wild side. And Tezuka seemed to be the only person who could control this part of Fuji. Of course at times, there were prices to pay- in the form of migraines.

So far, the relationship was rather stable with only one problem that is wasn't exactly a big issue; at least it wasn't for Fuji. It concerned Fuji's way of displaying his love for Tezuka. From an onlooker's point of view, they would have probably taught it was kinda sweet; but from Fuji's perspective, it was more so that he wanted others to know the tennis club captain is his property.

One day, such an instance happened when Tezuka was discussing the recent matches with the captain of the girls' tennis club. Fuji simply trotted over their table, gave him a quick peck on his cheeks, and asked if he was done with his work. Tezuka nearly broke his favorite pen and as he turned around to glare at his boyfriend, Fuji simply just gave him one of his ever-innocent smile.

And later when he reprimanded Fuji about his actions, the blue eyed teen argued that it was nothing wrong for him to let others know that they were dating. He then added that everyone in the school knew that they were dating. Fuji then made a sad face while telling Tezuka that if he did not like it then he would not do it again.

Tezuka can still feel a wave of headache worse than a tsunami coming inside his head whenever he thinks of that incident. He had to spend the whole evening pacifying and assuring Fuji that he did not dislike his actions and that he just preferred to keep their relationship at a low profile. By the end of the day, it seemed that all his efforts to reassure Fuji were useless because as they walked home together, the blue eyed was clinging onto his arm like a baby koala.

The tennis club captain was rather confused as to whether he liked or disliked Fuji's way of showing his love. After all, everything about Fuji was his first. Fuji was- his first crush, his first love- and the first to make him understand what it feels like to 'have butterflies in your stomach'. Even his first kiss had been given to Fuji. But he couldn't help but wonder- if Fuji's way of caring for his brother is being protective then what would one call the tensai's way of showing his love for Tezuka?

Eventually, Tezuka decided that in order to clear his questions, he would have to ask Fuji directly. Fuji was for a moment, surprised when his boyfriend asked him for a reason to his way of displaying his affection that openly.

Fuji chuckled and pulled Tezuka downward for a long, enchanting kiss. When they pulled apart, Fuji burst out laughing when he noticed that Tezuka's face was beet red.

"Syu... Syusuke! We are in school!" Tezuka hissed.

"Well you did ask me for a reason... and that kiss was my answer." Fuji grinned and goes on to explain when Tezuka's face was filled with confusion.

"I am not displaying all my affections to public... I am displaying them to you silly. Seriously I don't really care what others would think about our relationship because the one that I am dating is you, not them. Is it wrong to let you know how much I love you? Few things can make me serious and put all my heart into it, and one of them is you." Fuji buried his face into his boyfriend's chest as he hugged him tightly, partially trying to prevent himself from blushing at the mushy words that had just come out of his mouth.

Tezuka, for a rare moment, smiled. Somehow the sight of Fuji acting like a little girl was rather amusing.

"No... it's not wrong for you to display your affection but don't you think it's more like possessiveness... Like the other day when you kissed me in front of the girls' tennis club's manager?" Tezuka teased, earning himself a deadly glare from Fuji.

"That's because you are dense, dim-witted and not realizing that besides tennis balls, your Tezuka zone also has a ability of drawing girls towards you! That, you dork, is called jealousy. And maybe a little possessive." Fuji could feel himself fuming. Tezuka can really be very slow at times. Perhaps it's the tennis prodigy's retribution for not being serious in anything he does.

It suddenly hit Tezuka that Fuji was not being possessive. It was jealousy that he felt. The captain shook his head in amusement and then pulled his boyfriend towards him for a long passionate kiss. Fuji was surprised because Tezuka was usually never this daring. He looked at the bespectacled questioningly and was returned with yet another breath taking kiss.

"Well Syusuke... for your information. That was called affection, from me to an affectionate boyfriend call Fuji Syusuke. And it's only for him and no one else." Feeling his face heating up, Tezuka hurriedly turned away and pretend to check the tension of his tennis racket.

Fuji smiled as he entwined his hands around the blushing captain's arms. Today it seemed that he got the rare opportunity to see another hidden side of his boyfriend. It was a pity though, that he did not have his camera with him.

From that moment, Fuji decided that he would always carry a camera from now on no matter what he was doing. After all, his boyfriend still had many hidden sides that were patiently waiting to be revealed by him, one by one.

But for now, the tennis prodigy decided that a blushing and affectionate Tezuka is still his favorite.

_Owari_

_- 3/10/2006 -_

_**Thanks for reading once again. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. And hey, this time round if you exclude my random talking, this fic does have 1000 words exactly. Much hugs and kisses again to those who commented. I'll work harder for better fics in future. Love, babysyusuke/babytears **_


End file.
